


威廉小朋友和咕噜猫王子

by Ra1 (Algae_RA1)



Series: 小朋友和猫王子 [1]
Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, though I may never write it, wilhelm will grow up
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Ra1
Summary: 人物属于techway，萌梗属于澜，ooc和错别字属于我
Relationships: Wilhelm Kurt & Grunwald Lonsbrough
Series: 小朋友和猫王子 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969573





	威廉小朋友和咕噜猫王子

**Author's Note:**

> 人物属于techway，萌梗属于澜，ooc和错别字属于我

威廉·库鲁托，今年6岁，家庭成员有爸爸妈妈和喜欢捏他脸的16岁姐姐。爸爸妈妈天天忙着飞来飞去，姐姐住校常常不在家，有人负责照顾三餐和接送，但是没人陪小威廉玩。

不过威廉一点也不觉得寂寞。他虽然不像其他小朋友一样身边总是热热闹闹的，但是他有咕噜陪。

咕噜是一只大猫。

银灰色的，有着非常漂亮的红眼睛的大猫。

咕噜不是威廉养的猫，他想来就来，想走就走，甚至还会突然出现和消失。半长的毛发总是凌乱地支棱着，摸起来却是意料之外的柔软顺滑——虽然其他时间里总是会对任何试图靠近自己的行为进行毫不客气的威慑攻击，但小威廉在替咕噜梳毛的时候会得到特别允许，从只有薄薄一层绒毛的耳朵到毛绒绒蓬松松的大尾巴，都任由他胡撸。在挠下巴的时候，还会眯起眼睛，发出舒服的咕噜声，听得小威廉软绵绵懒洋洋的。这也是小威廉叫他咕噜的原因。

第一次叫的时候，咕噜那双圆圆的猫眼瞥了一下正趴在自己面前，小心翼翼的小威廉，不置可否地甩了一下尾巴，轻轻打在小朋友的脸颊上。

第二次叫的时候，咕噜正在玩弄一只可怜的蜥蜴，他按住了挣扎着的爬行动物，抬头看着在草地上翻着画册的小威廉，不留心让蜥蜴断了尾巴逃走了。

第三次的时候，咕噜正在享受小威廉的梳毛，眯起来的眼睛突然就睁开了，似乎是犹豫了片刻，翻了个身，凑到小威廉的面前，闻了闻，然后伸出舌头，舔了一下小威廉的脸颊。

这样，咕噜就是咕噜了。

小威廉总是会为咕噜准备好食物和玩具。

咕噜不喜欢硬的猫粮，不喜欢罐头，偶尔会赏脸吃一口威廉碟子里的肉，远远躲开蔬菜。

比起吃的，似乎咕噜更喜欢小威廉本身。

已经记不得最初是怎么样的了，但是从小威廉记事开始，只要一个人待着，不出多久，就能见到咕噜。一开始咕噜总是离得远远的，但过一段时间后，会开始靠近，一旦被威廉看着，就会若无其事地跑到外面，给自己找些乐子，等威廉的注意力转移开，再继续慢慢接近，近到可以听见大猫呼吸的程度。然后蜷成一个圆，头埋着假寐。

有一天，照顾威廉的人看见了在屋顶上散步的咕噜，赞叹了一句：

“好帅气的猫，真像王子殿下。”

这句话让威廉的左胸口隐隐发热。等到就剩下他一个人的时候，咕噜轻巧地跳了下来，在他脚边打了个圈，像往常一样跳上了威廉专门为他在房间里搭的爬架，从高处向下看。威廉仰着头，忍不住对着咕噜喊了一句：

“殿下。”

咕噜的尾巴动了动，直起身体，威廉看着那双红色的猫眼一错不错地盯着自己，总觉得那里面有些什么，懵懵懂懂地又喊了一次：“殿下？”

灰色的大猫似乎有些不知所措，站起来追着自己的尾巴绕了两圈，然后似乎是冷静了下来，又重新趴了回去，下垂的尾巴却在一下一下拍打着空气。

威廉努力克制着自己不要盯着咕噜，转而看起了今天预定的章节。等到全部结束，已经不早了，然而今天也依旧是一个人的晚饭。威廉踩着小凳子，将玻璃盒里准备好的饭菜放进微波炉加热，然后再分三次端到餐桌上。他坐进自己专用的高背椅，一旁是早就准备好，仪态端正地坐在一碟鸡肉面前的咕噜。

“我开动啦。”

回答他的是咕噜低低的声音，一人一猫同时开始了晚饭。

威廉总是忍不住去看一旁进食的大猫。平常总是高高昂起的头低下，眼睛只看着面前的食物，粉红的舌头将切成小块的肉卷起，嘴上下咬合几次，然后咽下。咕噜每次吃得很少，中间总是停下来。但是这次似乎完全不一样，他只是随便舔了舔，什么都没吃，一反常态地转头盯着小威廉。

“咕噜？”

大猫甩了一下尾巴，打在桌沿上。

“咕噜，你怎么了？”

大猫不太高兴地低吼了一声，是马上就要扑过来的架势。

努力想了想之前发生过什么，小威廉试探地又喊了一声：

“殿下？”

这次大猫发出了满意的呼噜声，凑到了威廉手边，柔软的长毛檫过手背，温暖的躯体靠着手臂，传来一起一伏。威廉正为咕噜前所未有的亲近而感到一阵惶恐，却发现大猫叼走了自己碗里的食物，敏捷地跳下了桌子，迅速跳上了爬架，在最高的台子上侧躺了下来。

“殿下，那个是我的啦。啊，不是说是我要吃的所以你不能吃，但是这个对你不好啦。你吃了会生病的，下来好不好？”小威廉顿时着急了，但是大猫似乎无动于衷，只有不停摇摆的尾巴表示了此刻愉快的心情。

小威廉劝说了好一会，见咕噜干脆背过去，根本不看自己，只好放弃，回到餐桌边把椅子推到了爬架边上，然后微微颤颤地站在了比他自己还要高的椅子上，伸长了手，努力去够。可惜小威廉的手实在太短，就算他努力踮起脚，也只能勉强碰到一点点长毛的尖端。

一下，两下。

咕噜动了动耳朵，转头抬了抬眼睛瞟了一眼努力的小朋友，又趴了回去。

三下，四下。

咕噜稍稍往里面挪了挪身体。

五下，六下。

威廉一只手扶着墙，低下头，拼了命伸长另外一只手，想要把咕噜不知道放在哪里的肉块给掏下来。

七下，八下。

威廉的脸已经涨得通红，手微微发颤，但是还不行，还没有——

九下——

有什么东西被推了过来，威廉用力一拨，就滚了下来。他还没来得及回头，咕噜就轻快地追着那东西一路跳了下来。

威廉收回手，爬下了高脚椅。咕噜在刚刚那一眨眼的时间里已经不见了。留下的只有地板上一小块肉。

“啊，咕噜走掉了……”

第二天早上，小威廉是被吵醒的，熟悉的低沉叫声把他从睡梦中拉了出来。他坐起身，看见蹲在窗外的咕噜，似乎还叼着什么。但是天色太暗了，他看不清，迷迷糊糊地下了床，走到窗边，拔出插栓，推开了窗框。咕噜并没有像往常一样跳进来，只是低头放下了叼着的东西，叫了一声，然后迅速地跑了出去。不明所以的小威廉愣愣地看着大猫灵活地从窗台一跃到最近的树杈上，一阵窸窸窣窣，消失在枝叶间。

他还没完全醒，想要回去温暖的被子里，但是想到咕噜大概还要回来，又只好靠着窗，忍耐着睡意，等待大猫回来，脑子里尽转着“殿下到底去干什么”“好困好想睡”“不行至少等到咕噜回来”各种念头。清早的风还有点凉，吹得他抖了抖。等了一会儿，小威廉打了个喷嚏。揉了揉鼻子，发现大猫已经回来了，认真地看着自己，面前是两只死掉的麻雀。

小威廉狠狠打了个寒颤，顿时被吓醒了。露出了惊恐的表情，看着咕噜，结结巴巴：

“殿下？这，是？？！！”

咕噜难得地在威廉的注视下靠了过来，蹭了蹭威廉搭在窗台上的手，柔软的长毛檫过小威廉的手心，让他暂时忘记了惊吓，半蹲下来，脸贴近了咕噜，喃喃说道：

“殿下，谢谢——”话还没说完，就又睡了过去。

再次醒来的时候，威廉发现自己好好地躺在床上，要不是看见窗台边还留着咕噜送来的两只麻雀尸体，他还以为早前只是自己在做梦。

左右为难了好久，威廉决定把麻雀好好地埋起来。为了不吓到人，他把小鸟先包裹好，趁着一个人的时候偷偷跑到了花园的角落，拿出小铲子。好不容易挖出了一个足够大小的坑，小威廉的额头上已经渗出了细细的汗珠，他用袖子抹了一把，然后小心地把包裹好的尸体放进了坑里，再把土填了回去。

等到一切都做完，威廉站了起来，银灰色的大猫悠然地躺在比他视线稍高一点的墙头，显然不知道看了他多久。小威廉顿时有种做坏事被抓包的感觉，刚才跪了好久带来的腰酸腿疼被心里的慌张冲得干干净净。

“咕噜，对不起，我没有不喜欢你带了的，但是，我真的……用不到…………”

看着声音一点点小下去的威廉，大猫看不出半点不悦的样子，反而发出了开心时才有的呼噜声。这让小威廉放下心来。

===

这一天，小威廉终于被允许自己一个人出门了。虽然只是去山脚的小店买一点东西，但是自己也终于能够像一个男子汉一样了。

兴高采烈地把钥匙放进贴身的口袋里，确认过钱包也放好了，再看了一遍路线，小威廉出门了。

平日里只坐在车上看过的道路，自己走起来完全不一样。能够闻到土的味道，长着威廉可以辨认出的常见的野草，偶尔还能见到诸如薄荷这样的香草，和家里总是修剪整齐的花园完全不一样。小威廉甚至还看见了只有在画册上才见过的莓果，他不禁顺着鲜艳的果子，一路走了过去。

他沉浸在难得见到的广阔野地里，直到被熟悉的叫声唤回神来。回头张望，小威廉这才发现自己完全偏离了原来的道路，身边都是陌生的景象，唯一熟悉的只有端坐在草丛间，睁着红色眼睛看着自己的大猫。

威廉有些慌张，但是有咕噜在，有什么好怕的呢？他转身朝着刚刚过来的方向走去，大猫不紧不慢地跟在了他的身后，让威廉又多了几分镇定。

他走走停停，努力分辨到底自己是从哪个方向来的，然而进展并不顺利。虽然记得一路上看过的树莓，红莓，覆盆子，也还记得罗勒，百里香和九层塔的味道，但是不管朝哪个方向看，都一模一样，没有差别。多亏有咕噜在，小威廉能不停地和咕噜说着话，从熟悉的呼噜声中得到安慰和勇气。

可是，反反复复绕了数不清多少圈之后，天色变得暗淡，明亮的火烧云也几乎都熄灭了，无视本人的意志，小威廉的腿也变得酸痛，步伐慢了下来。他在再一次看见熟悉的桑树的时候有些无奈地坐了下来，撑着头，喃喃道：

“殿下，要是我今天找不回去，会不会给他们添麻烦呢？”

可是，他并没有听见熟悉的声音。顿时慌了神的小威廉转头去看，希望咕噜只是被别的什么分了心。

身后空空的，能看到的地方，哪里都没有咕噜，哪里都没有。

莫名的恐慌从他心里漫了出来，淹没过全身，小威廉只觉得自己突然无法呼吸，喉咙变得疼痛，眼睛也酸了起来。扁了扁嘴，他忍不住大哭了起来：

“哇——咕噜————咕噜————哇————————”

清亮的声音在一片安静的野地里格外分明，惊起了一阵飞鸟。

小威廉的眼泪怎么都止不住，他觉得都是自己不好。明明应该走在原来的路线上的，明明应该好好顾着咕噜的，明明自己能记得回去的路的，明明————

他却没有发觉，身边有另一个人接近。

身体突然腾空，小威廉惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。他被抱了起来，是个很高的人。他下意识地抱住了对方的脖子。那个人的发丝檫过他的脸颊，有某种熟悉的触感……？

低沉的男声响了起来：

“回去吧。”

“……嗯，好，好的。谢谢，谢谢，您……”哭得抽抽噎噎的威廉努力想要说清楚话，却还是因为哭的太厉害，回答断断续续。

听着这样的回答，对方似乎叹了一口气，笨拙地用衣袖替小威廉擦了擦脸。却沉默着，再也没有说话。

温暖的体温让小威廉稍微安心了一点，努力收了眼泪，他抬头好好看着这个好心人，心想要拜托对方帮自己找咕噜。

天色很暗了，看不清楚这个人的脸，但是那双眼睛，确实是漂亮的红色，和咕噜一样的红色。

小威廉看着那双眼睛，止不住的困意涌了上来，只勉强说出了“能不能帮我找找我的咕噜呢？”就睡了过去。

应该是陌生人的青年淡漠着表情，红色的眼睛里有一点点困惑和无可奈何。抱着枕着自己肩膀的小威廉，朝着他再熟悉不过的房子走去。


End file.
